Narutos Journey
by groanz91
Summary: Join Naruto as he travels across the mighty seas of One Piece, meeting friends and foes alike.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or One Piece, they belong to their respected owners.**

Naruto stared across the timid sea, the winds blowing softly against his body causing his two spiky blonde bangs to push past his ears and then cast forward again, his blue eyes that matched the sea he was staring at, screened along the beach front before locking onto something, slowly but purposely he strode towards a small one man boat that had a its dark red sails pulled down.

As his black sandals touched the sandy beach, the winds picked up speed making his black trousers and dark red button up shirt pull tightly against his body, showing that underneath his clothing he had wiry muscle built for speed, finally he made it to the boat, that although small it was more than enough to fit his 6ft 1in frame with more room to spare. With an impressive show of strength he grabbed a wooden oar and pushed it against the sand, forcing the boat to slide along the opposing waves, until the boat reached past the waves and floated lifelessly toward the unless sea, he then pulled up the dark red sail, placing the oar back to it rightful place, Naruto leaned back closing his eyes and seeming to drift of to sleep like the boat he resided in did into the sea.

Loud scraping noises filled the air, as a small boat with a dark red side, repeatedly rubbed along protruding rocks, blue eyes snapped open, yet the body they belonged to lazily leaned forward till it was in a sitting position, Naruto craned his neck around to get a view-point of where his boat had guided him. Straight away his eyes closed onto the land mountain, that covered most of the island that he had sailed to, the next thing he spotted was something that caused his lips to turn up into a small smirk. Tied to a large sturdy wooden docking bay, was one of the biggest ships that he had ever seen, it was mostly white and shaped impressively like a giant whale, three huge white sails blocked him from seeing the ship's deck, but Naruto's eyes only stared at the pirate flag that flapped above the crows nest.

Black fabric pushed with the wind, decorated by a with two crossed bones and a large skull with a pearly white moustache, as Naruto blue glazed upon it, he whispered into the air "We meet again, er pops".

**(This is my first chapter of my first story, please R&R, many thanks)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or One Piece, they belong to their respected owners.**

Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard was a giant of a man, he was easily three times that of a average man, his frame was covered in muscles that a man half his age would never have been able to get let alone maintain, his bare chest was littered with varies sizes of scars. Wrapped around his head was a black bandanna and across his broad shoulders a white captains coat hung loosely, covered around his waist and over his pants was a dark pirate sash, and finally he wore large black boots.

He was a 'Yonko' one of the four emperors of the sea, he held the title of the strongest man in the world, the mighty holder of the Gura Gura No Mi.

Yet to his crew his family, his sons and daughters he was a father, a man they looked upon and respected, loved and would gave their life to him.

Whitebeard leaned forward in his chair, as he listened to his 1st division commander Marco the Phoenix, speak about the the latest patrols his crew had made in his territory, Marco was a lean man, dressed in a purple jacket, dark gray pants with black sandles, under his jacket he bore the mark of his captain in the form of a tattoo, as he spoke of their territory, his blonde pineapple shaped hair repeatedly fell in to his lazy looking eyes. "...and so Samba island has request help from a upstart pirate crew, I've sent Fossa and a bunch of the new recruits to deal with it, also I've heard reports from..." Marco trailed of as he noticed that Whitebeard had stopped listening and drew his eyes into narrowed slits.

"Gu ra ra ra ra" Whitebeard laughed suddenly, the emotion in his eyes turning into one of happiness. "Gu ra ra ra you can out of the shadows now boy Ga ra ra" Whitebeards sentence caused Marco to look around quickly, before his eyes came to rest on a dark shadow caused by the giant white sails.

"Huh took you longer to notice me this time old man" Naruto stepped into the sun light, a small delicate smile formed on his lips, he strode forward till he stood next to Marco, and directly in front of Whitebeard, his stance had a lazy tone to it, his back lightly hunched and his hands placed in his pockets, as his gaze stared at Whitebeard. Marco stared at Naruto with respect and slight admiration "It's been awhile Naruto, there had been rumours circulating of your death" Naruto swapped his gaze from Whitebeard to Marco and replied with a bigger smile "Nah I've just been having a bit of vacation, I just forgot to tell anyone haha" Suddenly Naruto jumped to his side as large bisento came crashing down where he had previously been standing, dent the deck slightly.

Whitebeard was stood his bisento held in both hands, his eyes glared deeply at Narutos own "Grow up brat, your actions are not fit for a captain, you have no idea what your crew had felt when you suddenly disappeared, I've had them all begging me for any information on your whereabouts, especially your student" Whitebeard breathed heavily, his killing intent causing the winds to howl and the Moby Dick to shake.

Naruto returned the glare, his own killer intent matched Whitebeard's evenly, he tone was quiet yet cut through the thick air "Calm down Newgate, I wouldn't have left them, if it wasn't something important"

Marco stared into deeply Narutos eyes, as Naruto spoke, he had seen an emotion that he couldn't quite place, yet it seemed that his pops had understood, as Whitebeard had returned to sitting and placed his bisento to his side.

As the killer intent stopped, Naruto quietly sat down on the deck, he stared at Whitebeard, a large grin developed upon his face "haha so old man you mind filling me in what I've missed"

**A/N Thanks to the people that reviewed, followed and favourites. Please continue to do so, any question please ask and I'll get back to you =p . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

Naruto stood up from his sitting position, his frame returning to his usual slouched form, his hands slipping into his pants pockets, he smiled warmly at the sitting Whitebeard, "I've missed a lot, huh pops, thanks for filling me in" Whitebeard stared back at Naruto and he asked a question that had been playing on his mind "So brat, what do you plan to do now, you could always join my crew" Naruto laughed quietly before replying "haha why would I join your crew when I already have my own, and that is just just what I'm going to do, round up my old crew"

"Gu ra ra ra" Whitebeard laughed at Narutos response "you've always been like a son to me, it's only natural I'd want you by my side, but I suppose you right, you have your own crew to captain"

Naruto grinned at Whitebeard "thanks pops, well I must be off, if I'm gonna round them all up, it's been a pleasure as always" Naruto turn across to Marco and gave him a slight nod, which Marco returned back. Naruto started walking toward the edge of the Moby Dick, to jump off but Marco voice held him back "Naruto I would recommend picking up Itachi first, he's kept tabs on the rest of your crew, last I heard he was Mount Richu" Naruto thanked Marco before leaping off Whitebeard ship.

It had been a week since Naruto had left Whitebeard on Samba island, and Naruto was currently sailing on his one man boat, toward Mount Richu. The journey had been fairly easy, Naruto had managed to buy a log post on an quiet island that had also had many fine foods that he had stocked up on for the journey.

As Mount Richu came into viewpoint, Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face, Itachi had always been his closest friend, and the first person that sailed under his name when he had first stared out.

Naruto heaved his boat onto the islands sandy shore, and tied it onto one of the large boulders that littered the beach, dusking off his hands he settled down on one of the smaller boulders before retaining a lotus position and closing his eyes, to try and find Itachi with his less then perfect sensing abilities, as he started scanning the area, he was prodded in the forehead the force causing him to slide backwards off the boulder.

Within a second Naruto was up and aiming a punch towards the person who had the gull to attack him, his punch was blocked easy and a strike to his forehead came again, "Calm down Naruto and open you eyes" the voice was slightly emotionless, but held hints of humour.

Naruto open his blue eyes to stare in cold black ones, his vision panned out to reveal Itachi Uchiha his best friend and first mate, dress in black pants and a white armoured vest, which covered a black long sleeved shirt.

Naruto scanned Itachi searching for anything new, under his eyes were the same long, pronounced tear-troughs, his hair was still the same length, tied to a short pony tail, the only change were his eyes that held controlled anger that normally show indifference, not that Naruto couldn't blame him, he did leave him without notice.

Itachi closed his eyes before deeply sighing, his face adopting a tired grimace, it show of emotions only lasted for a few seconds before he schooled his emotions and open his eyes, his onyx pools appeared calm. "So I take it your back" his voice was cold and to the point, yet Naruto replied quickly and without any notice "Yeah for good" "I see, well lets get going" Naruto stood dumb founded "wait just like that, no million questions, no demands" Itachi eyed Naruto before replying

"no, I already know the reason, I would have done the same" "huh very well" Naruto spoke as he started moving towards his boat, a small smile across his face yet it failed to reach his eyes.

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, hope they continue. The chapter sizes seem to be an issue so from now on they should be getting longer.**

**Please review, If you have any ideas for crew members I'll be happy to hear them =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

It had been over a month since Naruto and Itachi had set sail to start to collect members of their crew, food and fresh drinking water had started to run low, however Naruto's patience had also reached its end, he may not have been the greatest navigator however he knew that they could had arrived at island within the first week.

As Naruto's stare bored into the back of Itachi's head, his aura started to become more and more noticeable, the winds started to howl against the boat and the dark blood red sails, and the waves started to become more aggressive. "Itachi would you mind explaining why we have yet to reach an island, why I know we could have?" Naruto questioned.

Itachi sat still for a moment whist continuing steering the boat, before he calmly turned to face Naruto, his coal eyes flinching as they met Naruto's. "Before you arrived at Mount Richu, I had already been informed of you coming by Marco, as such I used my spy network to track down members of our old crew to meet at a designated island. We should land there in roughly two hours" The answer seemed to pacify Naruto as his aura calmed down to the point Itachi could barely sense him.

Naruto relaxed leaning against the side of the unnamed one man boat that had managed to fit him and first mate, his eyes sliding shut he heard Itachi turn to continue to steer the boat, so he started to drift to sleep.

"However"

Itachi's voice and the word made Naruto snap out of the almost slumber, he peered over to Itachi awaiting him to finish.

"The responses were mostly negative, some had moved on with their lives, choosing to settle down, or even start their own crews some being more successful than others" Itachi's head bowed towards the glinting ocean "Worse still is that I have found that most of our crew have been embraced by the clutches of the Shinigami"

The mood instantly turned solemn, Naruto's head joined Itachi's, bowing downwards, and he spoke a silent prayer, an hour seemed to pass before the silence was broken by Itachi's voice, "I only got three positive responses, in an hour we'll meet them and start a new adventure" His tone and attitude were both encouraging to Naruto, as it caused he to raise he head, his cheeks moist with tears that he wiped away and his eyes glistening a warm shade of cerulean. "ha-ha I guess you're right, I can't wait to see the others". He settled down again, a warm smile spreading across his face.

**Thanks for reading please R&R. Sorry it's so short.**

**?-Who do you want to be the three mystery members-? (Either Naruto or One Piece Characters)-?**

**?-Should Naruto and Itachi have Ninja or Devil Fruit Powers-?**

**?-Any Questions Ask a Way-?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

"Naruto Naruto wake up" Itachi's voice awoke Naruto from his snooze, his eyes slowly peered open finding Itachi staring at him in amusement. "We've arrived" the statement caused Naruto to jump up and scan his immediate surroundings.

Their small boat had carried them to a small island covered in lush green forest, wildlife seemed to envelop everything, and even the beach that Itachi had started to tie the boat to was covered in pale green moss. Flowers of all types and colours protruded from the ankle length grass further ahead, but Naruto stared at the enormous trees, easily towering over the tallest giants. It made Naruto think of an old crew member that had a rare and long forgotten power, allowing him to control a small aspect of life itself, to be able to create and control solid wood, bend trees and plant life to his very will was a truly magnificent ability.

Tenzo was his name, the former prince of the land of wood, he had been pampered by his country's people, trained by all the best teachers they could provide, treated like a living God for his powers, yet it had taken Naruto five minutes to get him to throw it all away and become the shipwright for his crew, Naruto's passion filled speech had awaked the adventure that lurked inside of Tenzo's heart and caused a burning desire that in his soul that made him join Naruto.

Joining the crew, he became even more powerful, his abilities obeying his every wish, destroying any opponent that came his way it wasn't long before the Marines caught wind of him, branding him a criminal of the sea and giving him a hefty bounty of 400 million Beri's and the nickname 'The Wooden Man'. It was rather boring name, but it still caused fear to his enemies.

Naruto berated himself in his mind for losing track of his surroundings, while reminiscing of Tenzo, he had subconsciously been following Itachi inside the forest they were walking down a dirt track, the sides of it overfilled with long grass and a mixture of wild flowers.

Eventually as Naruto and Itachi made their way down the track, it started to widen up, until it came to a medium size clearing, covered in soft flourishing grass and littered with a range of large rocks, nestled along the right side was a thin slow flowing river that shimmered from the sun shining upon it, overall the clearing was beautiful.

Across from where Naruto and Itachi stood was a two story house, constructed entirely of a dark brown wood in the style of royal house. Seeing this caused Naruto's small smile to widen into a full out grin.

Itachi strode forward till he reached the centre of the clearing, he let out a small burst of his energy, causing the grass beneath his feet to wither and die away. The energy was returned with equal force, before everything went silent. The sound of footsteps reached both Naruto's and Itachi's ears, both of them quickly deduced that it was more than one set and they were wearing sandals.

The solid wooden door opened smoothly, the golden sun shined down revealing that standing in the doorway was a large muscular being, he had light blue skin that would be abnormal on any human being, however as soon as Naruto spotted him he saw he realised that it was his swordsman Kisame Hoshigaki, a Fishman.

Kisame was known to the world as the 'Monster Of The Sea' with a bounty of 380 million Beri's. Kisame was had been found washed up on a small island renowned for its sword making, far away from Fishman island, with no way for the leader to get him back home, he had raised Kisame himself, training him eventually in his own family sword style, before bestowing upon him an ancient sentient sword named Samehada, it came a great surprise when Samehada accepted Kisame as it wielder, as the sword had always spiked out its sharp dark blue scales and released sharp scales though it handle when someone it deemed unworthy of trying to wield it.

As the man Kisame had came to call father passed away, Kisame left the island to seek his own place in the world, his talent with his sword and his profound skill in somewhat controlling water had caught the attention of a bounty hunters group called the 'The Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist'

Being recruited by them had been a blessing and a curse, his skills had vastly improved to the point that he became the strongest in the group, however the the needless killing and the deaths took its toll on Kisame, it wasn't long before he had become maniacal killer that had started to enjoy murdering his victims.

Kisame's curse all came crashing down when the seven swordsmen had tried to collect Naruto's head, after a long 8 day battle the swordsmen had all been defeated, Kisame was the last one standing the rest laid in broken and beaten, and as Kisame had come to accept his fate of joining them, Naruto had gave him hope, he had gave Kisame a reason, a reason to continue on, a reason to fight for, and to live and die for.

From that day Kisame had swore himself to Naruto, with the dream to become the world strongest swordsmen under Naruto's banner.

KIsame ran a hand though his shark fin shaped blue hair, before stepping to the side allowing the others to exit the wooden constructed house.

The doorway was again filled with a person. Tenzo 'The Wooden Man' strode out into the clearing his plain face was stony like Naruto remembered it, dressed in dark brown pants that were held up by a slim green belt, his torso was covered by a light pale green long sleeved shirt. His brown hair was slightly shorter then when Naruto saw him, but overall little had changed.

Behind him another figure walked out.

Standing smaller then both Kisame and Tenzo, the person was also more lean then both of them, Naruto grinned as he saw him, Shikamaru Nara stood slightly hunched over, his long black hair was tied up into a upwards ponytail, his black eyes and face were both set in a lazy almost irritated frown that suited Shikamaru's personality.

Shikamaru wore a chain vest that was covered by a light blue jacket, which reached his plain black pants, Shikamaru's whole body language screamed lazy.

Shikamaru had always been the laziest member of the crew, yet was highly valued by everyone, his mind worked in ways that very few could comprehend he was able to think out the greatest plans within a couple of minutes. His powers of using and creating shadows were as strong as his mind. The marines had dubbed him the 'The Shadow Tactician' with a reward of 390 million Beri's on his head.

Shikamaru had joined the crew by chance after he fell asleep on their ship while hiding from his mother. Naruto had found it highly amusing when the Nara had been discovered on the ship hundreds of miles from his home, while the rest of the crew panicked Naruto had asked Shikamaru to join the crew and with no way to get home, the shadow user had agreed.

The early months had been difficult as he may have joined them willingly, but he had yet to trust them. It changed when while fighting off some other pirates, Naruto had taken a bullet that was meant for the Nara's head, from then on Shikamaru had given his all for Naruto and would have gladly given his life to Naruto.

When all three men stepped out of the house and into the clearing their eyes settled onto Naruto.

Itachi joined them, all waiting for Naruto to speak.

Naruto faced downwards, breathing in and out deeply, before in a sudden movement jumped onto one of the large rocks facing the group. Fire ignited in his eyes as he addressed them.

"Tenzo, Kisame, Shika and even you Itachi, I'm sorry, sorry for leaving you all, for abandoning you, I wished it never happened but it did, I hope you can find it to forgive me"

"Why, why did you leave" Shikamaru asked the question that played in most of the groups.

Naruto steeled himself before once more addressing them

"The day I left, I received a letter" Naruto paused before restarting "The Island that I was born on, the one that held my village, my clansmen, my family and my wife." Naruto looked down his voice had wavered stopping him.

"All of it was gone, taken from me, for my actions against the world government, all completely destroyed, every house, tree, every women and child hunted down like dogs. All by one man"

Naruto stared into the groups faces, anger and determination burned upon his face, "That's why I wanted to see you all"

Naruto stepped off the rock, his sandal's brushing against the soft grass beneath them, before he done something that none of the other members had seen or predicted him to ever do.

He collapsed to his hands and knees, his forehead pressed into the ground, he bowed to them, silently asking for forgiveness.

The others all looked at him in shock, before they turned their gazes to each other, wordlessly they all nodded.

Kisame's voice shattered the silence "Oi get up, I won't have any Captain of mine bow to no man"

Naruto looked up, "you mean?"

The whole group nodded, sporting smiles, Naruto joined them in both grinning and standing.

"I guess this means the 'Spiral Pirates' are back in action huh"

Tenzo spoke up "Yes Captain" he pause briefly "erm Captain, I have to ask, what is our agenda"

Naruto's face slightly darkened, before he answered "It maybe selfless, but I want revenge against the man that ruined my home, our mission from today is to kill the Marines 'Red Dog' Admiral Sakazuki!"

**A/N Thanks for reading please R&R. Many thanks to '**winddancer1981' **for the great review and suggestions.**


End file.
